Demon Lucy
by sil3ntdr3am3rfan287
Summary: Lucy leaves after Natsu says something upsetting. she disappears only to be found changed. not a good summary. slight OCness so plz no hating. M to be safe. All different FT pairings throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Hartfillia the Star of Fairy Tail. This name Lisanna gave her after the girl helped with her decision to leave Edolas and go home. (Before she found out there was no choice that is. She had thought it could be sad to leave her Edolas family.) Someone took their star and snuffed it out until it was barely a speck of light.

One Year Ago

A normal day at the guild.

"So Lis-nii when are you and Natsu ganna get back together?" In front of our young takeover mage sat Lucy and Levy, staring intently for her answer.

She blushed and gave a nervous giggle. Mira then jumped her sister very excited. "Oh Yay! Are you guys going to have little pink and silver haired babies. The guild needs tiny feet running all over the hall!"

Her face got redder if possible and turning away she found Lucy and Happy with that freaky smile saying in tune "She Liiiiiiikes him!"

Ezra had walked up and set her plate down "Come now, leave her be. If she is not ready, we just have to wait." She ate a bite of the strawberry cheese cake before continuing. "A young maid's hart is a tender thing. If we push she may shy away."

"Umm thank you Ezra…" "But seriously if you take too long we will be forced to take action. You won't be the young maid forever" Ezra turned to the young mage, gave off her dark aura and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Gee thanks guys" Sigh 'this will never end.' They had been doing this just about every day since she came back.

Lucy even forced her to switch her on missions from time to time. Though Lisanna liked it better when Lucy came. She was happy Lucy had come to the guild while she was away.

From what she heard this girl had helped her nakama out a lot. This Lucy had sufferd as much if not more than the Lucy she knew in Edolas. She was kind and forgiving. Not as boyish and forceful, except when teamed up with this gang of girls that is.

She had just about jumped down Lissana's throat when contemplating not coming home. When Lucy had found the younger takeover mage outside town who had really been thinking that not going to her siblings, who had already grieved, would be better for everyone. Lucy strongly disagreed, I think her exact words "You absolutely have to come back it will give them all happiness and I get a new little sister. Oh if you don't come I'll drag your ass home. How could you even think of not going home?"

Lisanna laughed at the memory. 'She didn't even know me and yet was so admit. She is a weird one.'

"Lucy I thought you were with him so I was just going to stay friend. Ya know?" Her face fell when Lucy and Mira burst into an over dramatic fit of laughter.

"Oh that's was a good one" Lucy was rolling on the ground. Then Mira saw her sisters face.

"Oh Mavis, Lucy she was serious!" This caused the demon takeover mage land next to Lucy. They rolled around for a good while.

Giving up she left the two on the ground and sat with Levy. Who had gone back to her daily pile of books. Sitting around the biggest corner booth Levy sat, this larger booth was placed under the S class loft. Though anyone was aloud up there now. The booths next had been taken out and replaced with books shelves.

Grabbing from Levy's discarded pile. 'Book on herbal remedies from a fishing village?' "Levy why are you reading this?" she knew the answer before she got it however.

"It is written word why would I not read it?" She never even looked from the book in her hands with her speed reading glasses on.

Sometime later, after the girls got up off the floor. The doors to the hall then busted open and two wrestling figures barreled through the guild starting a brawl. "Well, guess Sting and Natsu destroyed another town." Ezra didn't sound surprised. "Why do you guys even go on missions together?"

Rouge walked to them and sat next to one of the book piles surrounding the shelves and booth. "Master said it is part of our probation we have to do a mission with every dragon slayer at least once and it has to be successful." He too opened one of Levy's discarded books just so he could ignore the immature dragon slayers on the floor. He also didn't relish the idea of yet again going up to the master's office to tell him of more destruction. "We did complete the mission. Just destroyed the mayor's manner in the prosses."

"He should make an exception with those two they will never get along." Lucy said matter-of-factly as she brushed off her skirt and pulled a chair to the book worms table. " but hey progress you actually did the job you were sent to do."

It had been dubbed that when she and Levy started reading here so they wouldn't be loners down in the guilds archive. Then master had the booths removed and shelving put to make it official. He said, when asked that he wanted the girls to stay with everyone while they read. "It's not like our rowdiness bugs them." He had said.

Lucy gave Rouge a sympathetic pat on the back and sat across for him. "Maybe ask if Ezra can come next time to keep them in line. Maybe then there would be a little less wreckage?"

She brought out her latest manuscript and started writing. She did not get far before the questions began, why did she bother trying to write here?

"When will it be done Lucy? I would enjoy reading it." Rouge's voice and face hid his excitement but Lisanna could see it deep in his eyes. In her mind, she could hear Happy's voice saying his creeper line.

Lucy blushed "Not until Levy, Lisanna, Mira and Ezra get done. Heck even Master Macarov wants to read it. Then maybe." She was very shy when it came to her books. Levy and Lisanna kept trying to convince her to get the first published but she would just blush and say something like. "Oh no one wants to read that kind of juvenile story." Heck they had handed out copies behind her back to the whole guild and they all loved it. Everyone actually wanted to read more but had swore to the girls not to let on the Lucy they had read it so no one besides them pushed.

Rouge let nothing show on his face, but his eyes gave away his sadness. 'Oh Luce if you only knew he liked you so much' Lisanna had known the day Lucy had brought the guild less slayers to the master. This guy had a huge thing for her blond friend/sister.

He had confided in her once knowing she was close to the blond mage asking what she held interest in. All Lisanna could do was silently cheer him on. 'He just needs to go for it all ready.'

Latter…

The day had been normal with reading talking random brawls about the guild hall. That was until Natsu put his big foot in his mouth telling Lucy she should just let Lisanna replace her for good on the team.

After he and Sting had detached. Sting went to the bar and Natsu bounded over, Lissana could feel that he was about to do something stupid it was all over his face.

He stopped next to Lucy and said the stupid thing she knew was coming yet didn't have the time to stop it. "Hey Lucy! I have a great idea since you're a weaker mage you should let Lissana replace you in the group, so we can take more S class jobs."

The whole table was in shock. "And this way you can train and just go on smaller and easier missions for your rent." He looked so pleased to come up with such a great solution. "Great plan right Lissana?"

He was looking around the table. Erzas cake fell off her fork, Levy dropped her book and the shadows had started to spread around Rouge. He was looking to her now, the shock passed then.

"Nastu!" Lisanna knew he was thick at times, naive was what most called it, but this was just ridiculous. She flew out of her chair knocking it a good three feet back. Glaring daggers "How can you say that? Lucy is my family, she is your family! No one could ever replace her, and I would never try! And she is not weak! Can you call on the spirt king open 7 gates at once or even use fairy law even a little?"

"But Lucy doesn't mind she knows she's not as strong as you are." He looked over to Lucy "Right Lucy you'll let her take your spot, right?"

The spirt mage just looked dumbfounded. It felt like someone was squeezing her chest tight. Why was he saying this? Tears where welling up she looked around everyone was giving her a sad look. She had to get away, she was no use to anyone here. Is that what he meant?

Natsu turned back to Lissana. "It's a good plan this way we can be S class and she can go on easy missions and get her rent that's all she goes for anyway." He really didn't see anything wrong with what he was saying. He sort of looked proud to have thought of a great plan.

Lucy kept listening she was hopping he had been joking but that last sentence was the last straw.

Lisana was crying she was so mad. "If you're going to be like this just go on your own. I don't want to work with someone who would treat their friends this way." As she finished she looked to where Lucy had been only to see her seat empty.

"Lucy?" Lisanna ran after the blond but never found her. She didn't think Lucy would go home that would be the first place everyone looks. She went up and down the river to the parks and some clearings in the woods she knew Lucy used to think and train. She looked until night fall and found nothing.

She went to Lucy's home to find Ezra sitting on the couch. "Where is Lucy?" She looked defeated.

Ezra just shook her head. Happy flew into the bedroom and came back out crying. "She packed her big bag. Did she leave us cuz of what he said?" he landed in Ezra's lap.

Lisanna gave the blue cat a pat on the head. "No Happy she just needs time that's all. She'll be back you'll see."

"Yes I'm sure she'll be back she didn't take many books and left the majority of her belongings." Ezra was calm on the surface but Happy and Lissana could tell she was just as concerned.

Lucy never went without saying good bye. Did she think his opinion was the same as everyone's? She really hoped not, Lucy was strong and Ezra knew the whole guild agreed. What celestial mage could summon all her keys and the king of the spirt world? Pluss she was the only one besides the master who had ever called fairy law or even got close. Hell she was able to combine her and Juvias magic that was hard even for the ten wizard saints. Plus she was always supporting everyone no matter what.

Lissana kneeled next to them on the couch and hugged them both this only pushed Ezra over the edge. They all cried for hours. Canan found them there and made them at least lay in Lucy's room if they couldn't go home. She took the couch as she usually did when to waisted to make it all the way home.

At the guild the next day Mira told them as she was closing that Lucy came looking for a long-term job and luck would have it one asking for Celestial mages had been sent just that day. "She said she'll take some time after but not to worry." But like the rest Mira seemed a little worried too.

However, the look on the demon mages face told everyone she was very worried.

Lissana was the first to talk. "The job lasts only a few weeks so she should be back in like a month, right?" She tried to look reassuring to everyone but it was hard.

"I'm going to talk to master about everything today." Said Mira as she loaded his food and drink on a tray "Oh and Ezra, Gray will be back with Juvia today someone needs to tell them that she left as well." She stalked off mumbling something about roasted dragon slayer and hurting her adopted sister.

Ezra had completely forgot Grey would he really kill Natsu for this. Juvia would hold him down too. Lucy was their family they wouldn't be together finally if Lucy hadn't pushed Juvia to be brave and scolded Grey to open his eyes. This would be bad.

And it was the instant Grey and Juvia saw Natsu they pounced. It took half the guild to stop them, the only reason being they dint want to rebuild the guild.

With no help from the Straus siblings, Gajeel(who wouldn't have cared if Lucy hadn't given him a chance after Levy told her if she could so could everyone) Happy, Levy or Ezra, they pretty much just sat in the book nook and watched in satisfaction as the other half helped the pair beat him senseless.

True they knew Lucy probably would forgive Natsu, but he really messed up this time. He needed a little punishment.

The master came out and stopped the commotion by yanking the bloodied mage from them. "Wendy will be back from her lessons soon she will fix him up then no one lays a finger on him." He waited "Undertood?" he did mumbled something about how she may not want to heal him completely when she found out the reason for his condition, but no one heard him but the dragon slayers and they all smirked at the comment.

There was a mumble of acceptance and that was that. When Wendy did show she made sure the healing hurt. It was really the only way for her to get in some pain of her own. Also, made sure not to use magic saying she need to practice non magic healing for when she was out of power and to be sure his pain lasted a long time.

Lucy didn't come home in a month though and things got gloomy fast after the first month. Levy could not read, Ezra ate no cake the guild was always quiet and Mira had to be held back once a week by both master and Ezra so she wouldn't kill Natsu. It was tiring, every time he walked by her she would try to pounce in full demon mode.

The master had banned Natsu from going on any missions or to leave town until Lucy came and he could say sorry. He still saw nothing wrong with what he said however. Lucy's not that strong and she only wanted cash for rent. What did he do wrong? Why did she run off like this before he could make it right?

Lisanna could hardly look at him. The fact he didn't think he said anything wrong was making matters worse. Lucy was strong, stronger then she let on. She just didn't want to use her spirts she wanted to work with them and that took time and trust.

She was so worried about Lucy and the guild. These people had grown to love Lucy in so many ways but at the core she was their nakama. They had all been helped by her even if she didn't know she was doing it. She really underestimated her own kindness.

She kept trying to keep everyone happy telling them Lucy would be back any day now. "She probably went to her parent's grave." She had said this more for herself as it was two months since she left.

Lisanna was helping Mira with the bar and authorizing missions. Rouge had gone to search three weeks ago. Surprisingly the other dragon slayers had shared in his worries. On this day it was Luxsas that walked in to the guild more somber then the norm.

All movement stopped when he came in. He stopped to look around, his shoulders fell as he shook his head. Walking up to the master's office. The faces of his guild mates as they realized he had no news was gut wrenching. He walked up the stairs to the old man's door but before he could knock the door opened by not the master but Doranbolt with a sad look.

"Mira when did he get here?" Lissana asked quietly.

"He got here very early this morning looking for Lucy. He had wanted to tell her something he seemed desperate. But he ran up to master's office when I told him she was missing for the past few weeks." She was very somber something told her he had a warning and that it could be why their feisty spirt mage was still gone.

"I hope it wasn't anything to bad." Lissana said unconvincing even to herself. This earned a groan from the blue cat laying on the counter, poor Happy hadn't spoken for weeks he wouldn't even go home with Natsu opting to go home with Lissana only because she carried him everywhere.

About thirty minutes later Laxus came back to the bar. He looked worse than when he went in. He had the look of someone who needed a strong and big drink. "Beer please Liss."

Lissana offered a weak smile. "Sure." When she was back with it she asked about his travels.

"I couldn't find anything in her home town nor the town her father had the grave move to and then died himself. She had no other family that we can find." He sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "I'm not sure where to look next." He tried to avoid eye contact with the sisters as he continued "And now with him here and what he said." He trailed off and took a big swig of the giant beer.

He seemed defeated, the others did too. He looked to the end of the bar at Natsu, who was passed out drunk.

His head was on the bar arms hanging at his side. "Why so mad buddy?" he was mumbling.

"What happened to him?" Luxsas asked without much concern.

"Happy went off on him. First thing Happy's said in a month actually. Told him, he was no longer his best friend. Since Natsu couldn't realize that Lucy was strong and wanting anyone to replace her on the team was really messed up." Lissana said. She almost had pity in her voice. Almost.

She was about to say more when the guild doors opened and Lokie stumbled in with someone in his arms. He fell to his knees "Help her?" was all he got out before the figure was dropped and he dissipated into smoke.

The guild was in an up roar. The closest to the door ran forward, Grey had been the one he gently lifted the girl and ran to the med wing. Mira ran for the master's office and Lissana, Ezra, Levy, Happy, Wendy and the other exceeds followed Grey.

"Who is it?" Ezra was unhinged. Whoever it was had been wrapped up their face was covered. Was it Lucy? Why weren't they moving.

Grey laid her down and removed the blanket to reveal Yukino the Sabretooth's old Celestial mage. Why was she with Lokie where was Lucy.

In the girls hands clutched to her chest where two sets of magic keys. One Lucy's, the other her own.

Wendy started to examine the other mage. It was not looking good she would need some help this girl had been tortured. "This is no good guys. Someone get Porlyusica, tell her it's more than one mage can handle."

They all looked to her as the master walked in with Mira and the fifth master followed by Doranbolt. "What's no good my dear? Why send for her?"

He didn't need the answer when he saw the figure on the bed. "Tortured with magical and non-magical tools."

He didn't say anything for a long time. He looked at Doranbolt. "This is the first to be found alive Master Makarov. I'll have to report this. I'll be back with more help and I'll insist they leave her with you." With that he vanished.

It seems the whole guild was holding their breath waiting for them to come out and tell them what was going on.

It seemed like hours had passed before Makarov got through the shock of the news the council member had told him.

"We should tell them the truth, lying will not help us." Said the fifth master.

He jumped on the railing as Luxsas walked to the bar.

"Listen up brats!" He was loud but his voice was grave. 'Oh no' was all that went to Lisannas mind.

"I know everybody has been worried and I wish…" He paused and looked at his children's sunken faces. 'This is harder than I thought.' Clearing his throat, he started again. "I have had reports that Lucy was visiting her parent's grave." He stopped and gave Lisanna a sad smile. It only made her hart sink lower. "Then she was going on that job asking only for spirt mages and we think she made it there. But …"

This pause was longer. He was about to cry they all saw it. "Spit it out old man!" Gajeel sounded gruff but the emptiness was too obvious.

Makarov nodded. "I guess you will hear it soon better from me though." He hardened his face and could look no one in the eye. "She was last seen in her old home town apparently a new dark guild has been after Celestial mages. They posted the job to trap them and it has been working for the past four months more and more sprit mages are missing. This guild has been taking them and experimenting with different magic's the council is unsure why or what they are doing. I got their report a week after she left but it hadn't been bad then. I was hoping they would forget her." His voice was quitter "She is one of the strongest Spirit mages in ages. We think they have gotten their hands on her. This guild moves every time the army or any mages get close. It's like they vanish." He looked down at paling faces. "When it did start getting bad Doranbolt came to tell Lucy to stick close to home thinking she was still here to begin with. He has informed me that bodies are being found at least five. All in different towns but it has given no clue to where they go or came from."

At this point Lisanna couldn't hear what he was saying she was too shocked. She looked at Luxas who was downing alcohol like it would save his life. 'Why did they take Lucy?'

The whole guild was in an uproar when he paused again.

"SILENCE!" The master's voice boomed. They looked to find him in his giant form, eye's red. "We will find our family member and when we do the men who took her will be dealt with." He shrunk down and sighed. "From now on when on missions try to find any hint of them I will give everyone a lacrama to contact the guild if you find anything."

He tried to give a smile but he failed. "We can't give up hope. We all know Lucy would never give up on any of us."

With that he turned and slammed his office door shut.

The silence in the hall was so unnatural. Looking around you would have thought this was not Fairy Tail. Lisanna looked at her older siblings Elfmen was holding Mira who was shaking. The takeover mages all considered Lucy one of their own. She always helped Elfmen when the two girls fought, because he sure as hell didn't know what to do.

Walking over to her siblings she got determined. "We need to go find our sister now Mira!"

Mira looked up with puffy eyes. "You are right she has to come home." She seemed just as determined as Lisanna.

"But sis you haven't gone on a mission in years." Elfmen looked so dumbfounded.

"I could care less." She snapped at him her evil aura seeping out. "She is our family. We are going to help."

"Yeah" Lisanna yelled throwing her fist in the air. "So ether help us or stay here." She huffed at the brother who gave a look of defeat and just nodded.

Mira went straight to the master to tell him to hire a new bar tender. "Like hell I'm going to stay here and let another sister be taken from me." She grumbled to herself.

She didn't even bother knocking just bragged right in to find master crying in his beer.

"Oh Master I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" she felt bad now.

"No child it's ok no use hiding it." He turned to her and gulped down his drink. "So you want to go looking for her don't you?"

He knew this girl well. Yes, she had lost the fight she had after Lisanna's death but got it back when the Thunder Tribe threatened her guild.

Before she could answer he threw her a lacrima. "You three don't have to take other missions if you would only like to focus on her. I know that's what the Luxas groupies are going to do."

He gave a sad laugh. "I'll be surprised if anyone dose as I said and do other missions too."

Mira had never seen him so down before only the time when his grandson nearly killed him.

She grabbed the old man and gave him a death grip hug. "Don't worry pops we'll bring her back!"

She gave him a big grin and he laughed at the old nick name, he had not heard in years. "I am counting on you."

"Before you go I asked the counsel for all their information on this dark guild." He closed a file and tossed it across the giant desk. They didn't find much but promised to give us anything they do find."

He paused and took a drink of his tear flavored beer. "Looks like they want us to take care of this for them since we've salved so many big problems for with in the past." He turned his chair away from her and kept on drowning his sorrows. "Only one to help us will be Doranbolt."

She gave the file an once over on her way home to get ready. It really wasn't much but maybe Levy could give them a look before they left.

That evening the siblings came to the guild ready to go. "Hey light bulb!"

Luxas looked up and thought he saw a ghost. "Mira?"

She looked like her old self. Wearing Spandex shorts, a hot pink sports bra for a shirt. She had on a dark gene half jacket too. And combat boots. Her hair pulled up in her old high pony tail. "We need to know what way your team is going so we can go the other way."

Lisanna had not seen her sister so serious in really long time. 'She really is upset.' She had though she would need to convince her older sister into letting her go let alone come with. She hugged Happy wondering if he should really come but he seemed determined to help.

"We are heading north first then west." He looked wary as he answered.

"Very well" Her sister thought for a while before talking again. "We will go south and the east keep in touch so if we need help or you do." She pulled out the file to show him. "Have you seen Levy we need her to go over and make some notes about the dark scum that took Lucy."

His face had hope as he looked at the file in her hands. "She went home early wanted to be alone."

"Thanks, I'll ask her to make you a copy for all the teams so everyone knows what to look for. Oh and if you find her tell us before the master." She went to go out the door then stopped to turn and glare at him. "And don't even think of taken them all out I want to get some hits in too. They will rue the day they took one of my sisters from me!"

She started to leave again but Natsu stood in the way.

"Oh boy." Lisanna said as her sister laid her eyes on the sad dragon slayer.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

He stepped back looking to the ground. He was mumbling.

"Be a man and speak up!" Her sis looked more pissed than ever. Waiting they heard Mira growl. "Say something audible or get out of our way!"

He squeaked and jumped back. "Can I come too?"

Lisanna was going to snapped at him, but her sisters cold laugh stopped her.

Everyone looked over to the demon mage. "Why the hell would I let the one who basically drove her away help?"

"Dam a little harsh Mira." Lisanna tugged on her sister's sleeve. "I know he didn't mean too." Natsu gave her a hopeful smile that she instantly crushed by saying. "He probably thought it really was a good plan and couldn't have done it on porpoise."

She pushed past him dragging her sibling out the door. Followed by Ezra who she was not going to stop. Because let's face it how would she even her sister had a hard time beating the armored mage.

"I hope it is ok if I come." It was more a statement them question Mira gave her a "Tch" and kept walking.

"Hey Ezra where is your luggage?" Seeing she didn't have the large wagon full of crap.

"I thought it would only slow us down." Was all she had to say.

That is how the four left to find their missing sister. The star of Fairy Tail. "Hold on Lucy. We are on our way." Lisanna only hoped they would make it in time to save her.

They searched for ten months exactly when we got a call from Evergreen.

Elfmen was excited to see her until he noticed her pale face and the tears.

"You guys should hurry we need to get everyone here." It took three days to reach the desolate mountain were the dark guild was hiding.

Mira saw them and went ahead.

"Hey why haven't you gotten in there yet?"

Laxus looked at her with an angry expression "They Have mutant human monster hybrids we weren't expecting that."

"Then how do you know she is here?" Mira was getting upset. "If you dragged me out here without really knowing she is here." She glared only to see him glaring back.

"She is here! I can smell her sent, its faint but she is definitely there." He looked to see the other takeover mages and Ezra walking up. She was in her heaven gear ready to fight.

"What is stopping them from running away again?" she looked to the mountain base

Freed spoke. "I put up a rune around the base below ground as well so they have no way out."

She noded. "Then let us begin."

Makarov got there with Natus five hours after he got the call. Over half the guild was fighting low level mages and monsters still. He walked after Natsu who was trying to sniff out Lucy. They walked down dark stars and the air became thick. Natus stopped for a split second. "Natsu what…" He saw a look of terror on the boy's face and then it turned to disgust.

Walking past him he came upon Rouge. 'When did he get here? We haven't heard from him in months."

Rouge was knelt in front a giant doors looking with dead eyes into the room. Makarov walked up to speak to him but what he saw as he got close made him want to drop to his knees too.

In a dank and large stone room hanging from chains was their Lucy. That hair could only belong to her. Her face was incased in a helmet that looked drilled into her head. She hung by her arms with giant cuffs covering most of her arms. Her legs were bound together by leather and metal.

As he looked away. He saw Lisanna under Lucy she was reaching up for the girl but they had her a good 15 ft. up.

Elfman had been trying to find a way to get Lucy down without just dropping her to the ground.

When they had first seen poor Lucy Mira lost it and went into full demon mode she and Laxus just about destroyed the mages left to guard this cell. Nothing could stop them. He could still hear them fighting their way up the mountain.

Levy couldn't even look at her. So she busied herself with the records and transcripts on what they did to her. She was not liking what she read.

She didn't see anyone walk up to her so she jumped when she heard the master's voice. "What! Sorry master."

"What have you found?" his voice was low she could tell he was trying to not look at Lucy's hanging form.

She glanced up at her best friend and still couldn't believe it was really her. Scars overlapping with infected wounds some looked fresh.

"They were attempting to make her into a demon weapon to fight the demons of Zariffe." She looked back to the master. "She had the strongest Celestial magic in Fior. Seeing's how they were attempting to force other worldly magic's and change her. Using these types of mages because there magic already has ties to other worldly magic. It was logical." She shudders to have to see their choice was valid. She galped and looked back to the note however they did try other types of mages first. But spirit mages lasted the longest. Turns out making a chimaera is very tricky."

"She is the only mage to make it through all the changes. They tortured her after they added the body parts." She wanted to throw up.

"What do you mean body parts?" at this time Freed had come to see the script mage in case she wanted help.

She looked down and handed him a pile of papers. He felt bile come up as he read. "They took her both eyes. Her entire left arm right hand a replaced them with the strongest demon parts they got their hands on. They also.." he trailed off.

He kept reading mumbling to himself. He spun around to look at Lucy. "Hey I need to see her now get her down."

Elfmen was about to yell at him when the master stretched his arms out and Gajeel snapped the chains. Gently laying her down Lisanna put Lucy's head on her lap.

She started to take off the mask they had on her. Freed grabbed her hands and took over not wanting her to see what he was hoping wouldn't be.

Unlucky as he was when he got it off the blonde's head Lisanna screamed in horror.

Lucy's eyes were open and lifeless. One red with gold streaks leading out from the pupil and the other was gray with flecks of black scattered in it. "Oh Lucy!" Lisanna was crying and hugging the girls head.

Freed flagged down Gallele and had him take off the metal shackles that held her arms. A foul smell hit them when they came off. Her left arm was now red with black splotches while her right arm from the elbow down was blue. Both had sharp claws. Where they had been attached scars from the stiches made her look like a twisted rag doll.

He wanted to stop knowing he would find all the rest of what the paper said would be true. He stood and walked back to the tables were the records were. Letting Elfmen take the rest off her.

When Lucy was free of all the restraints. Lisanna got a good look at what they had done to her. Aside from her eye and arms her ears had pointed she had patches of scales on her legs and she had a 3ft. tail it was purple thin and felt like the softest fur. For the life of her she could do nothing to get the girl to wake up.

She was screaming at her to wake up by the time Mira got to her Lisanna was gone. She was shaking then a blast of magic engulfed her little sisters as Lisanna screamed and then it turned to a roar.

"Lisanna calm down!" she tried to plea with the young takeover mage but it did nothing.

The light faded and there stood a giant tiger engulfed in black smoke and flames her eye pitch black. They never knew she had this in her.

The giant jumped through the roof and went on a rampage. Mira and Elfman went to stop her but they were not able to without help.

It took the siblings, four dragon slayers and the master to get her to calm down. That in its self, took a good hour.

When she did stop all she could do was cry in Levy and Miras arms. Levy had no more to cry since she used them all when they herd Lucy had been taken.

The guild rounded up all the mages they could and took them with them. They had put Lucy and Lisanna in a wagon. Lisanna was in a deep shock all she could do was stare at her blond broken friend.

She had hoped that they could have saved her. That when they found her everything would go back to how it was, that Lucy would give her big smile and laugh because they worried.

'How could they do this? She doesn't deserve this, no one dose.' The thought was repetitive in her mind. Yes, she had snapped this could not be real. It has to be a nightmare.

But deep in her mind she knew it was and she could do nothing to get her Lucy back.

When they got home Makarov sent for the human hater to see if she could get Lucy to wake up.

He expected the old women would fight this but was surprised to see her there in record time.

"How could anyone do this." She looked at the girl and was again reminded why she hated all humans. At least when Lucy was sent to tell her things the girl left when she said what was needed she never had to be told she wasn't being talked to.

She told everyone to leave the room to witch Lisanna said "Hell Fucking No!"

"Well I never knew you had it in you to curse that much." She had to smile at that. "All right here we go this will be difficult." She was trying to give the girl fair warning. "I'm not even sure how to wake her up without risking her death."

"But you can right!" Lisanna was on the verge of tears.

"Well give me a minuet to look at her first."

As she examined the blond mage in walked Freed and Levy with all the research they could carry. "We thought this could help you." He set the papers down and then grabbed Levy to drag her out of the room. Knowing full well that the hag would only yell for them to leave any way.

Out in the guild hall most had started drinking silently while they waited to hear that Lucy would be okay. In the back corner sat the dragon slayers all down cast.

Cana couldn't really enjoy her drinking because she was worried over Lucy. She had tried to use her cards to help find her but they said nothing now she was trying to read them to see if their Lucy would ever return but they did not give her the answer she wanted.

Mira was sitting outside the door Levy, Juvia and Ezra with her.

Lissana came out pale. "That hag kicked me out she wants just Wendy." She let herself land on the bench across from the other girls. Tears starting to gather. "I'm not helpful."

The thought made it all that much worse. Her body was numb so she didn't feel Mira hug her. Her head was ringing so loud she couldn't hear Juvia and Ezra try to comfort their young friend with words.

She would find no comfort until she knew Lucy was okay. Levy could see all this on the younger girl's face. When had she last slept or even ate? They had to travel for three days with no stops. No one slept defiantly not Lissana. She was not looking good and it wasn't just the shock.

She kneeled in front of her suffering friend. "Liss can you hear me?" she waited for the dead eyes to register her before she spoke it took a few minutes. "You need to eat sweetie. You need to be strong for Lucy when she wakes up."

She choked back a sob and tears while trying to say this and keep her own brave face intact. She looked at the other girls, her mask cracking "We all need to be strong."

Ezra pull the blue haired mage into a fierce hug. The girls all held each other and wept.

Down in the archive Freed was reading all the notes from the mad man who did this to Lucy, he had given the dragon lady copies. From the looks of it plenty of others had been taken as well. All some kind of summoning mage. The majority were celestial spirt mages.

The research found the mages with a strong talent for and those born with Lucy's power have strong ties to non-human magic making fusing those limbs and the magic from the monster or demon it came from possible.

She was the strongest female subject. The male was not mentioned only when comparing her symptoms and his after each surgery. It was as if the man didn't have the first and male subjects record. The only two that didn't die or turn into monsters.

The males that had died had been expected to die they were just to test procedures to make sure she lived. They did very few to Yuki just to get Lucy to comply and she did willingly as long as they let her go with the keys. 'Of course you did Lucy always looking out for others first.' He thought.

Some of this Sidney's note talked about how her will power was an aid that kept her still herself for the most part. The earliest procedures she absorbed and just looked the same after she would heal but when they replaced her spine with that of a succubus so she might fly, her body broke.

She must have lost hope that her friends would find her. The notes go on that they had to replace some organs as well from dragons and fire demons. To make it easier to put her through more.

The note never mentioned the torture so were did Levey read that? He remembered she had been reading a black leather book, it didn't match the official records of her "treatment". He shifted thorough the notes files and research pages.

When he found it he sat down and readied himself for more horrors. But he found the journal of the lead doctor, if you could call him that. It matched most the handwriting in the notes. So he did most the work alone.

The man named Sidney was in charge of the experimenting but not the one who ran the guild. According to this book the master was referred to as the Chimera. This man looked young but has knowledge and magic lost some millennia ago.

This man it seemed to be wanting only the females to make it. He kept the original trials very secret. Some years ago this mysterious man came to Sidney with a proposition.

He had a small number of ancient spells for magical living weapons. He told Sidney that should he succeed eternal life would be his. But the book didn't really say what his end game was. Why was it important that the subjects stay as close to their original human form as possible?

Where did the others who lived go there had to be more? They didn't find this Sidney guy, did he runoff to torture more people? Why did he leave everything including Lucy behind?

Reading on for more clues on the man behind the horror. The Chimera took an interest in Lucy. He would take her away during recovery times. Sidney wrote about the screams but he never knew what happened when the Chimera was alone with her. Freed threw the large book down.

This was a nightmare. This was one person he could never see harmed she helped his team so much. They tore her body apart and put her back together with spare parts at the behest of someone called Chimera.

He sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes before it hit him Chimera wasn't the name but what the man was. Just like they had made Lucy into. He stood and ran to a back shelf garbing some thick old books. These might have what he was looking for.

Maybe a way to fix this mess.

Porlyusica had a small frown as she examined Lucy. The magic was crude but effective. They used more than magic to change this girl. This was all beginning to look as though they would never have the old Lucy back. She would be a monster for the rest of her life.

She tried to get a sense of the damage. The girl seemed surprisingly well for the situation Makarov's brats found her in. The infections were now cleaned and healing. She was going to be healthier than any of them if she would just wake up.

However, though her body would never be back to the way it was she may get the mind back with the love this guild has for her. It looked as though she retreated into herself to escape what they were doing to her. Now they needed to reach her mind and pull her out of the box she put herself into to survive.

The old mage looked to her young apprentice the poor young girl was trying so hard not to break down. Concentrating on healing the infections. Cleaning off dirt and dried blood. They had removed the scraps of clothes that had been left on her.

"She will never look the same, but she is still in there right?" Wendy' s voice was shaky, but she was being so strong. "We just got to wake her up?"

She gave her teacher a hopeful smile "Lucy could never have her spirt broken completely."

The older mage was touched, theses crazy children truly love this girl and believed in her so mush. "Hmm with all the love of her friends, no her family she will be back to us soon."

Several days passed and the infections healed and the fever broke but still she slept. Many took shifts sitting by her so that she wouldn't be alone. Even Porlyusica came to check on Lucy. Surprising many in the guild.

They would read to her or just talk. The dragon lady had said it would help to bring Lucy to the surface. She did warn that when the girl woke she could get a shock over what she had become as she was sleeping.

It was Lissana's turn to sit with Lucy she had been trying to read one of the few books they shared in common but as she went on she got more and more upset thinking of when Lucy introduced her to the book. When she couldn't take it she went to her knees next the bed grabbed Lucy's clawed hand she spoke to her adopted sister.

"Please Lucy wake up. We miss your laughing and Erza can barly keep Natsu and grey in check." She started to cry holding the hand to her cheek. "I'll do anything to get you back. Even go on that date with stupid Natsu. Yeah, if you wake up right now I'll go on as many date as you want hell I'll marry the guy if you just open your eyes right now!"

She was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. " I just miss you so much who can I talk to about Miras annoying baby craziness and Elfmen and Evergreen's sappy PDA. I mean its out of hand. And who will tease Ezras cake addiction or Canas drinking?"

She stopped to look at her friends. "I'm begging you just say something do something?" she then just sobbed into her sisters hand she wasn't sure how long it lasted until she felt a hand on her head start to smoother her hair softly. She then heard a bell like voice.

"You don't need to marry him just give Mira and me a niece or two, so we can spoil them silly."

Lissanas head popped right up she looked to see Lucy's mismatched eyes tearing up looking down at the take over mage. She was up and talking.

Lissana jumped up and threw her arms around Lucy. She was bursting with joy; her second sister was awake. "Lis need air!"

She released Lucy and jumped to her feet. "I have to let everyone know you're awake!"

When she left Lucy looked down at her clawed hands. So, it wasn't a nightmare she was a monster now. She flung the blanket off and in a flash was in front of a full-length mirror. She had a small gown on but it didn't hide her demonic legs or arms. She looked into her mismatched eyes and wanted to cry. She saw something twitch be hind her. The long tail. She felt an urge to get far away and from behind her a large set of wings burst from her back.

She backed from the mirror and stepped on her tail and fell back just staring at herself. "What am I?" she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped herself up in her wings to hide from the world.

She could hear the guild she could smell so many things and while it was all familiar was also very overwhelming. She could tell her senses where heightened.

She sat for an unknown amount of time trying to block out the loud sounds from the other side of her door. She jumped with cat reflexes and hung from the ceiling by all fours looking down at who had tapped her shoulder. It was Natsu.

She released her self and landed with inhuman grace to the floor. He seemed shocked. 'Good' was all she could think.

"Lucy, I." she held up a clawed hand to stop him.

"I know you didn't mean to up set me." Her eyes were closed for a second, they looked into his sad ones. And she was facing away again. "Just give me some time we can talk late.." before she could finish her thought she felt dizzy and was crashing to the floor, expecting it to hurt.

But the pain didn't come and she felt someone holding her and keeping her in the air.

She turned to see the dark eyes of Rouge. 'Why was he looking both mad a worried?'

She could see his mouth moving but heard nothing. And the blackness.

"Lucy?" he was trying to get the girl to focus on him. He had come in to see her after hearing Natsu talking to her. But then as she began to talk it was like he could see the lights go out in her eyes and she was passing out. Luckily, he was there before she hit the floor. Holding her small form he looked at the salmon haired mage in front of them. "What do you think happened?" Natsu's voice was small.

Rouge was trying to stay calm but since the day she left he could hardly look at the young man standing in front of him let alone talk. "Get someone who can help." Was all he said before turning away from the other dragon slayer and laying Lucy on the bed.

Natsu ran from the room. Not wanting to be sucked up by shadows, again. As Rouge laid the girl down he tried to back away only to find himself being held by her claw in a tight grip, yet her eyes were still shut.

"I'm not leaving Lucy." As he said this her grip loosened and he sat next to her his back to the door. He brushed her bangs from her face and thought to himself 'I'm never leaving you ever again.'


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

Lucy felt warmth on her as she woke. She could tell that were she was had sun light through her eyelids. So, it hadn't been another trick by the man. Lissana had really been with her and Natsu. There was one more, one who the man had never been able to recrate in his torture. At least not without giving away the lie.

Rouge he was real too.

She slowly opened her eyes and hovering above her face was Porlyusica her signature scowl in place but something in her eyes seem out of place. Lucy would have backed away had she not been laying down the women was way too close.

"Umm Miss Porlyusica?" she tried to give a small smile and hoped talking would back the dragon lady off.

She got no answer. The older wizard just stared for a while longer. Before finely standing back up after what seemed like ages.

"Well she seems okay. She may have tried to soon to get up, she hasn't had any food since we brought her home and who knows when those people last fed her before you were able to find her."

Lucy looked around and found many faces give a huge sigh of relief. She sat up slowly and got a better look at who was there it seemed the whole guild had squished their way in. The room was very tight and the situation seemed to be waring thing on the nerves of the healing mage that all knew hated humans.

"OKAY NOT EVERY STIKIN ONE OF YOU BRATS NEEDS TO BE IN HERE!" she was a flaming tower of rage and everyone started to run away screaming about demon dragon lady. At the sight Lucy started to giggle with her clawed hand over her mouth and then it became a gut busting laugh with her other hand holding her gut. Everyone froze and watched she go from laughter to crying.

Lissana moved toward the bed and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. "Why are you crying?"

Rubbing her eyes, she looked to her family and smiled. "I'm so happy I can't believe I'm really home. You came for me and brought me home."

As if they weren't going to do that! Everyone had the same thought.

When she started bawling all over the girls all jumped the bed and joined with their own teas. and this caused the master and just about the whole guild laugh cry with her. Excluding only a very few, Rouge and Sting only cried because his mate was, so he later said it hardly counted. Even Gajieel let a tear slip but would never admit it, pummel any who said otherwise.

When everyone calmed down. Master convinced most to leave the rooms Porlyusica needed space to do her exam with out hurting the patient out of frustration. It left Wendy, MaKarov, the Strauss siblings, Erza, Levy, Laxsus and Grey. Her closest family.

Happy had found his way onto her lap as she sat up and she was petting his fur as he slept with a smile and tears in his eyes. Carla decided to get out of the way and hat Happy or Wendy would share anything that happened with her anyway.

"So, child how are you feeling now?" Master asked, hands behind his back with a warm smile. Though she returned it her face was starting to pale.

Her senses were being overwhelming again and it was causing her pain. As she started to cover her ears her wings come out in a whoosh and she used them to try to block out the smells and bright lights and loud sounds.

Lissanna just barely got out of the way in time. Rogue had told them what happed when she last woke so they figured it was to block out the excess of her surroundings that she was now hyper aware of.

The dragon lady tried forcing open the wings and Wendy asked Elfmen and Laxus to attempt this task, while she held her older sisters mouth open for the old healer to pore what looked and smelled like and awful sweet and stick potion down Lucy's throat.

Lucy began to thrash and slammed back down on the bed. Happy flew off her lap and into Mira's arms. Erza and Liss helped Wendy and the boys to hole the blond down. While Porlyusica finished forcing it down the held her hand over the poor girl's mouth so she couldn't try spitting it out.

All the while calmly shushing and with soothing words stated the liquid would help her senses to dull and relive the pain so she may speak and after a while go back to sleep. Lucy still laying down but calm now gave an understanding nod.

"Now I know that everyone will want to hear what happened and while I can agree it will be important for you to talk about everything. The wounds are still very fresh and trying to talk may force you to relive the trauma and that will just hurt you more then the physical pain this experience has caused." The women paused to look at the shorter senior mage next to her. "You must wait to question until she is ready."

Before he had chance to retort she held up her hand silencing him.

"I get the council will want her to talk too. But I can't in good conscious make her go through it all in her mind." She looked down at Lucy now. "I know trauma and it must be handled delicately if we force you too soon, you'll get stuck in your despair and the healing of you mind will be set back greatly. While saying this know I don't mean for you to try and ignore this you just have to be ready to talk on your own must happen you have to know that. Also, the information on how they caught you could help find the ones still out there."

Lucy shot up when she heard this looking at her family their forlorn faces told her the it was true.

"Porlyusica!" Makarov snapped.

"Lying will not help her now. Telling her now that the basterds are still out there will keep her guard up and maybe get her to really think about telling everything she can remember." It was Laxus who spoke this time. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I get it will be hard, but she also has to talk to move past it, right?"

"Not as big a numb scull as you seem" was all he got from the dragon lady.

"I want… I want to talk but…" Her voice became small she was looking down at her hands.

Mira came around to the opposite side of the bed that Lissanna and Wendy were sitting and grabbed one of her adopted sisters' hands.

"You don't have to force it is what we are say." Looking to the master. "Right." She practically hissed at to older man.

"Of course, I don't want you to hurt more. But the magic council…"

"Fuck the dam council!" It was Elfmen snapped this time. "Be a man tell them they shoulda done their fuckin job in the first place. I mean why didn't they send a warning after the first disappearance? Why didn't they search harder for answers? They left it to us to tear through the continent looking for her!" He was turning red. "They knew Lucy was the strongest Celestial Spirt mage in this day'n age but they still didn't let Duran come to us until it was too fucking late. We almost lost another little sister and I had to watch two crying cause of it and see the aftermath of the taken ones body torn to pieces. Bullshit we have coved their asses on so many disasters that they let go too far and they do this shit!"

Everyone was staring in shock at him by now he never really had outbursts like this. Practically shaking from his anger.

"I see one rune knight or any officer from those pompous basterds I'll send them to an early grave. Nothing will stop me from keeping my sister out of their slimy hands. Cuz you just know they will want to experiment and use her for their own gain." He took a breath and looked to the others in the room ending with the master. "If those little shits try to take her it will mean war even if I have to fight them on my own."

The only one who's mouth wasn't gapping was Porlyusica but she still had wide eyes and taken aback by his outrage. While he was always boisterous in his manliness he was still smiles and joyousness.

"No one will take her from us and the whole guild would join the fight should it come to that." Makarov's voice was rough he hadn't thought of the council taking her away, but it was fully in the realm of possibility. They really were some slimy basterds as the young man said.

Giving a curt nod Elfmen left the room, he needed a drink. Something he really got into when Lucy fist disappeared.

"Wow I've never seen him like that." Lissanna said in a whisper.

"Yeah he was pissed." Was Mira's response and Lucy just nodded.

"he is right though." Laxsus said pushing off the wall toward the door himself "They will come for answers. We're lucky they didn't take Yukino from us, not that Sting would let them. Still be ready they will come, and it will be to get answers or to try and take you away." With his warning he left to join Elfmen and Cana at the bar leaving the door open.

Lucy could hear the guild it sounded loud and wild but yet not as it did before she left. It was like she could feel the angxiity from all he guild mates.

Erza was standing right behind Mira not in her armor she had on her blue top and white skirt. Her arms were crossed, and her face seemed worried.

"Do you want something to eat Lucy?" she asked trying not to sound as worried as she looked.

"OH yeah you need to eat!" Wendy jumped up. "We'll go make you a whole bunch of food." She bounded out of the room with the scarlet haired mage right behind her.

Porlyusica did a quick check up and asked the white heard sister to keep an eye on the blond and let her know immediately if they think she should return. Master had giving the older women a handheld lacrima so they could reach her fast if need be.

With that she left and Makarav went to leave as well.

"I'm very glad you are home safe Lucy." He said smiling sadly before walking out the door.

When they were alone the three sisters were quiet for a short time. It was awkward for some reason and it made them sad the two on ether side of her blamed themselves for her misfortune and that just made she want to cry.

"it's not your fault, you know?" Lucy said finally breaking the silence. "If I hadn't let what Natsu said get to me so much and run off those people wouldn't have got me and taken me to…"

"IT's not your fault either!" Lissanna jumped up interrupting Lucy and startling Mira. "You of course got upset what he said was mean and totally wrong you've always been strong and getting stronger every day!" Her fists sat her side she stomped her foot. "Who else could call fairy law besides first and master not even Erza could get close! You brought out the king of spirts and saved all of Erthland. Pluss you have a huge hart that all ways put others first. I'm sure everyone in the guild has been supported by you at least once when they thought no one would." She was now crying. "I hate him for saying those things to you he was wrong in every way and he just a big baka and I'll never forgive him."

She was bawling now and jumped when the other girls stood to wrap their arms around her.

"Thank you Liss-nee, but I know he never meant to hurt me." She soothed the crying sister. "I really believe he was trying to look out for me. All the dangerous missions that we had been on he just couldn't say that he wanted me out of harms way any better. He has always been there to see those times and maybe he wanted to keep me from having to push my limits like that."

She held Lissanna away for a moment "Don't hate him he is a baka but he isn't malicious and I could tell when I saw him he feels really bad that his words hurt me and that it lead to me running away and ending up…" she gave a pause to gesture to herself. "Like this."

"See our Lucy is so kind!" Mira exclaimed crushing both her younger sisters to her.

"Now that that's been said. How long have I been home?"

They sat back on the bed with a Strauss on either side of her.

"Well you have been home about two weeks." Lissanna answers.

"But it feels longer because you were sleeping and not waking up. We thought that once all the infections and wounds healed you would but that happened quickly, and you still slept. So, we took turns sitting with you talking and reading, like Proylusica told us to. She said you might hear it were ever you hid inside your mid to be safe from what was happing to you." Mira's voice died down when Lucy started to shake. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"How long did they have me?" at this the other mages frowned.

"It was a year before we found you. Elfmen was right when he said that Duran should have been aloud to warn us sooner. He was actually very upset that he didn't go against them and worn you without permission. He came after we got you back and nearly broke a wall when he saw you." Mira gave Lucy a smile. "One more person you caring hart helped and you didn't even realize. We haven't seen him since he stormed out in a rage screaming about heads rolling at the Magic Council. We have been worried that he may have done something stupid and gotten thrown in jail."

"Right! None of us can blame him for following orders we all know how messed up those geezers are." Chimmed in.

"Look at the whole thing with Jullal." Erza said bring a huge tray of food followed closely by Wendy with an equally lager tray.

Everyone tried not to look to sad at what the reequip mage said. Knowing the pain that came with bring up her first love. She hadn't seen him in years and according to Erza the last time she did see him he told her to forget him and move on with her life. It was still a sore spot, but she was trying to move on.

"We got you all kinds of regular and magic-based foods. Freed said you may not be able to survive on normal food alone anymore so you should try it all." Wendy sang as they set the food on the bed.

Lucy's stomach growled loudly as she looked at all. It was enough to feed all six dragon slayers. "Thanks for the food!" She cried out and dug right in with such vigor Mira and Lissanna both jumped out of her way and stood in awe with the other two girls.

It didn't take her long at all to eat it all. Fire, lightning, metal, balls of light, shadowy stew and whatever it is Wendy ate all the time. Pluss some magic infused ice and plants and very raw meats. To top all it a huge strawberry smoothie, her favorite treat.

By the time she was done she looked worn out so the girls thought she should get some rest. When she started to look scared of being alone Lissanna and Wendy decided to lay on both side so she could sleep soundly.

Mira and Erza left the three sleeping, they figured that both Lissanna and Wendy had to be tired since they, like most the guild had been spending most their time sitting up with Lucy while she slept or waiting in the main hall waiting for her to open her eyes. For the past two weeks everyone was awake and worried. Before that no one slept being too busy searching for the blond mage between them.

Mira walked behind the bar and Erza sat between Laxsus and Cana. Mira brought out a good bottle of whisky and two shot glasses. She poured and handed one to Erza downing the other. The strait-laced, mage looked at the offered drink for a full minuet before shooting it back like a champ much to the surprise of her fellow mages at the bar.

Mira smirked before giving them both another and some to those around them.

"Dam Erza didn't think you had it in ya." Barked Laxsus. Throwing back his shot.

"Yeah, when did you start drinking?" Cana asked after slamming down her glass for Mira to refill.

"shortly after we left to find Lucy we had been out there for a long while. Really stressed hadn't been stopping unless to eat." She pauses for another shot. "So, we were in this town and had beat up what we thought would be an informant but it was a dead end. We ended up solving a problem for the town and the people were so happy they held a big party. They…" pointing at Elfmen and Mira. "said it would do no good to not eat and sleep sometimes puss unwinding would give us clear heads." Another shot. "So, we staid for the feast and they offered drinks and without thinking I took it."

"Oh yeah it was great, she got soo smashed. We lost track of her and found her in the square in one of her sillier armors trying to pick a fight with a statue." Mira Laughed and Elfmenhad a smile as he looked down at his beer.

"It was the closest thing to fun we had all year. Had a good laugh." His voice was sad, but the smile stayed. As he said it Evergreen hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"Anyway, the town sent us off with a bunch of their brew and I got a taste for it." Erza said her face matching her hair at the embarrassing story.

Laxus gave the still red-faced mage a pat turned rub on the back that both Mira and Cana took note of it. But he did see them. They looked to each other with an evil glim in their eyes.

"I even made a contract with the town for them to let us sell their whisky here at the guild. Its' a good deal for us and gets the towns brand name out." Mira said showing the label on the bottle.

"So, how is Bunny girl doing?" Gajeel asked while looking at the whisky label. He was not subtle, and they knew it had to be talked about.

Those who had been in the room gave a sigh. The guys took a long swig of their beer and the girls took yet another shot.

"She didn't really say much but she doesn't seem too different. Thankfully." Mira said. "She has so much to come to terms with now, it won't be easy. I mean how can she learn to not be overpowered by sounds and smells?"

"I can help her with that." Laxus offered. "I'm more worried about her state of mind. Or what'll happen if the guys who got away try to come get her or the council." He rubbed his face with a grown.

They sat in silence for a long time. The guild was starting to empty due to the late hour. Everyone felt better about going home since Lucy had woke up. They even started going on missions again.

"We protect and help her in any way we can." Grey walked up with Juvia right behind him.

"Indeed, Lucy needs us to be strong as she no doubt will try and be." The water women said nodding her head.

"Sitting around and moping will do her no good." With that he didn't wait for a response walked past with a nod of farewell and Juvia gave them a small wave and fallowed him home.

"I still can't believe they got hitched. I mean he barely even noticed her then bam married." Cana said into her overly big mug of beer.

"OH, SHIT WE FORGOT GREY AND JUVIA'S ANIVERCIRY!" screamed Mira, making the dragons cover their ears.

"Holly shit not so loud." Laxas said.

"I doubt they care. They probably forgot about it themselves." Erza said taking a drink of Laxus's beer, one more thing that even Evergreen saw. Laxsus did even care just drank from it as well like it didn't happen.

'What the hell is that?' the three girls thought at the same time.

"But their one year was what, a few months after we all split up to look for LuLu. So, their two year is like three months away." Ever said with her finger on her chin looking up. "Maybe we can have a party."

At this Mira squealed clapping her hands and jumping. Causing the dragons to scowl and cover their ears again.

"WE have to throw a big party to celebrate them and Lucy being back!" she was beaming now her eyes glazed over as she thought of party plans. Since she was out if its Cana reach over the bar to grab the whisky to poor another round of shots.

She passed them all out but Ever didn't drink her, she made a sour face and pushed it away and everyone besides Elfmen saw it.

"What the hell is up with you?" Cana asked the fiery girl. "You haven't drank with me once since you got back and you were totally sick the other day."

"Yeah you never once ordered sushi since we got back and its your favorite thing to eat." Mira added out of her party daze.

The girl in question started to blush.

You've been drinking a lot of milk too. I saw you this morning." Erza chimed in. "You hate anything that isn't peach tea or alcohol."

"Now that you mention it, she's been skipping out on training lately too." Laxus gave his team mate an odd look then noticed that while she was looking down and red Elfmen was sitting straight up looking stiff but not at anyone at the bar.

Laxsus gave a big sniff in the girl's direction as he did she jumped and if posable her boyfriend got even more rigid.

"Holly shit!" he jumped back from the bar and walked around behind her giving a closer sniff right in her neck.

"Hey man back off!" The male take over mage had snapped out of his stupor to shove the lightning mage away.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as Laxus sat back down next to her. Taking his beer back from her a chugging it with a smile.

"Fairy girls knocked up." Gajeel stated matter of factly. Contuinuing with his own drink.

"WHAT!" Screamed the three other girls. Erza right into Laxsus's ears causing him to fall right out of his stool.

"Fuck guys, with the yelling." He said from the ground. Erza blushed and helped him back up.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." Her face still getting red. "What about you two, huh!" she stammered pointing at the blond and redhead who had been acting odd for weeks.

"Don't change the subject. First tell me about baby Everman!" Mira huffed hands on her hips. She seemed excited but mad at the same time. "When did it happen? How long have you known? When were you going to tell us? Who else knows? Do you know what you're having? Are you going to let me throw you a baby shower?"

"Wow sis breath." Said Elfmen.

"While on the road when we ran into each other during our Lucy search. Our teams met up to plan more. It was like three months ago." Evergreen started.

You're three months and I'm just now hearing about this!' Mira exclaimed.

"Women you need to quiet down you are going to make my ears bleed." Gajeel growled while Laxsus shook his finger in his ear closest to her.

"Anyway, I figured it out when I was late the next month and we didn't want to tell anyone until after the first trimester. But then we had found Lucy and it didn't seem all that urgent to say anything. Only the hag knows. We want the sex to be a surprise. We can make the baby shower part of the Fulbuster anniversary and welcome home Lucy party. Oh, and we are having twins."

She waited for this information to sink in. the dragons watch Mira wind up covering their ears before she could explode.

And boy did she. She jumped over the bar hugging her brother and his girlfriend. Then rubbing the baby bump, that know everyone knew about it was kinda there. She had started waring flowy dresses and since she was always girly and constenly changing her styl no one thought much of it.

Mira was still jumping and squealing when Gajeel finally stopped her holding her down by her shoulders on the stool he had been stting on having a hard time. She was still bouncing when.

"Okay so Erza tell everyone about you boinking Sparky so we can toast that as well then move on." As Cana said nonchalantly. Then said girl choked and Laxsus spit out his whisky is a very exaggerated fashion for a good three seconds.

"How did you know!" He yelled.

"Laxsus!" Erza's face was so red her hair looked pale in comparison.

"Dude you two are sharing drinks and I have seen you try to leave up to your room not at the same time. I mean come on she lives over in Fairy Commons and when she goes her excuse is talking to the master. Late at night seriously and once he was still at the bar with me, we knew for sure then." Cana was so matter of fact it was almost like she wasn't three sheets to the wind already.

Mira was mumbling about grey eyed red heads and brown eyed blonds. Gajeel had made his way be hind the bar to poor more drinks.

"Wait is that were you disappeared to when we met up with the Thunder Tribe?" Mira had come out of her stupor and Gajeel handed her a fancy purple and blue drink. Liss and I figured since we let Elfman go see Ever the three of us could get a drink but you weren't in your room. You were with him?"

"Well we have known each other a long time we were just going to hang out, talk and then we started to drink, then one thing led to another…" She stopped to drink the strawberry daiquiri Gajeel handed her.

"Wow metal head you got a knack for mixen drinks" It was Laxsus weak attempt to change the subject.

"Sorry man that won't work once the fortune tell has the demon on to something it wont drop till its done." Was all the lightning dragon got, with his next beer.

"So that was the first time and how many times since then because we have been home just over two weeks how is it only Cana and apparently master know." Ever questioned.

"I knew." Gajeels back was to the group, grabbing ingredients for Cana's sex on the beach. Mira pushed her drink to the side and reached over the bar and started pulling the man's hair then shook him side to side.

"Why do you not tell me these things!" she wailed at him then gave his head a shove and sat back down to pout. "You never tell me any good stuff; don't know why I hang out with you."

"I never tell because you didn't ask and it's not my business. And you hang out with me because I'm the only one really helping you around the hall and bartending when you go sit with bunny girl." His response sounded bored as he finished Cana's drink.

"He is a good bar tender knows what someone wants before they ask. Think you found a second calling." Cana said raising her drink to him.

"SO, to recap my brother and his girlfriend are having a baby, Erza and Laxsus have started dating, we missed Grey and Juvia's anniversary. Oh, and Bixslow and Cana have been dating too, we haven't talked about that." Mira huffed slumped over her drink. "On top you knew this all and kept it from me." More pouts toward Gajeel who just shrugged.

"OH yeah but everyone knew about me and Bix. It ain't like we were trying to hide it. We've had sex in both bathrooms here and the pool changing rooms." The card mage said dreamily. "He is soo good with that tongue."

"Okay no more info please his is like our brother we don't want to know any more than we do since when you guys do it in those bathrooms its during open hours." Ever cringed as she said this.

"Yeah you should stop that kids come in here to meet the mages they look up too. They don't need to hear you scream about his big cock and your tight pussy." Laxsus said into his drink looking kind of green. Cana didn't stop smiling dreamily.

She stood then saying good night and walked out the door wondering out loud if a certain Seith Mage was back from his mission yet.

"That girl is all kinds of crazy." The black-haired mage behind the bar stated as he cleaned glasses and they watched her leave.

"If they have baby's they will be pretty but so very crazy." Mira said nodding her head.

"He wants to ask her to marry him." Laxsus said as he stood to leave.

"What! You can't be serious, how do you know?" Erza asked looking up at his giant crooked grin.

"He asked me to help him find her dad to ask for his blessing. Then he had Ever help him find a ring."

Ever looked to her gal pals apologetically. "He told me not to say in case it got back to Cana. He wants it to be a surprise. She is good for him she, like Lucy is not afraid of his magic and she loves those lil totems. I've been rooting for them for two years."

"They've been together two years!" everyone at the bar said, besides Laxsus and Elfman who knew.

"Oh yeah it was only once they got back for the search that they didn't hide it anymore." With that said she was leaning her head on the bar looking exhausted.

"We should get you home my love we have an appointment in the morning." Elfmen stood and swooped the small pregnant mage into his arms. "We'll see you tomorrow sis." He gave his manly nod the Gajeel and Laxsus. While ever meekly wave and passed out right then.

After they left Laxsus was still standing over Erza. Basically looming. Making her blush again.

"Yes Laxsus?" she held her drink in both hands on her drink in front of her as she looked up at him. He had a predatory look, but it was off putting due to the smirk on his face. It looked sinister and made Mira and Gajeel think the red head was in for a long night.

"He wants you to go fuck Red." Gajeel said stepping away from her swing.

"It's not like you need to sneak around there's only us here. So, go up to his room get busy." Mira said standing and giving her friend a side hug then started helping with clean up.

"Oh, I guess they're right so..." she didn't finish her sentence because of Laxsus throwing her over his shoulder. Without a second glance he used his inhuman speed to run up the stairs. "Night guys." Her voice flouted down to them and then the pair heard a door slam.

"Holly shit that was a lot in under an hour." Mira said sweeping while Gajeel went around to the table flipping the chairs onto the tables.

"I kinda knew it all but I guess it could be if you didn't know." He dogged her shoe without even looking. "and here I thought we were going to be best friends." He mock pouted to her then had to run from her while she chased him with her broom.

She was yelling at him about him keeping things from her. They were so busy, one laughing and dodging and the other winging and yelling. That they didn't notice three heads pop out from the hallway to watch them.

"So how long has this been going on?" the blond asked.

"not sure anything is going on." Said the silver haired girl with air quotes at the end.

"Sure looks like something from here." The youngest blue haired observer whispered.

"I don't think I've ever herd him laugh like that. Like ever." Said Lucy.

"He has been hanging out with her, helping around the hall and since then she hasn't been as sad." Lissana offered.

"He helps to get her mind off things. He is closer to her then anyone. Even Juvia said so and she and Levy seem really happy for him cuz they beside you where his only friends." Wendy added.

"I was worried he had no interest in anyone. At first, I thought he and Levy, but she laughed and said he just wanted to look out for her. Also, she just isn't interested he doesn't read like ever." Lucy mussed.

At this point they decided to sneak into the kitchen for a late-night snack. The pair supposed to be cleaning didn't even take note and the three younger girls were able to grab sweets and chips and drinks for their makeshift sleep over in the medical room Lucy was living in.

They spent the night chatting about what the herd as they watched the bar. They had been there since the first scream. So much was happing and Lucy as so happy her family was able to still move forward with life even with them being so consumed with their worry over her.

She could feel everyone's emotions now. She figured it out after she woke the second time. It was intense, but being the fast learner, she is she got a hang of focusing it right away. And if she didn't focus it on someone it wasn't overwhelming like her hearing and sense smell. She was concerned over those.

As she sat in the dark room listening to two of the surrogate sisters she could never live without now. She thought about how lucky she was to now have such a big loving family. She loved them and they equally loved her.

The Strauss siblings basically adopted Lucy and Wendy, they even live with Lissanna and Elfman. Mira lives in one of the rooms on the third floor of the guild. Though now it sounds like Ever is staying with them now.

She was sitting on the windowsill looking up at the stars. She was beyond happy that she made it out of that place alive. Looking down at her hands and legs she started to tear up. It had taken a lot longer to retreat into her mind where so she would no longer feel the pain last, she remembered that didn't seem like a dream she still had her limbs.

She remembered being ambushed and trading herself for Yukino. Then after the first black out that must have been a surgery, she met a man about her age who looked like she did now. Like a rag doll put together with spare parts. He put her threw all sorts of torture she never knew why.

After the third or forth she still had her limbs, but his torment started before she would wake. Making her believe she was back at the guild. She always caught on fast though it made his physical abuse much worse. After she tried to make him think it worked, she locked herself away so deep when she did wake up, she really was home and had been gone for over a year.

Porlyusica was right it had been traumatic but the thought that at some point she would be found and that her family would save her. She was happy when Lissanna told her she was strong. If it were not for the strength, she gained from coming to this guild and meeting all these crazy people. Because of it a totally mind breaking trauma didn't feel as bad as it could have been. She was alive and home she knew it was all because that basterd could never replicate him and he was one of the first people she saw.

Often the hallucination or dream world had Lissanna or Mira and always had Natsu saying sorry. Apparently because she really wanted him to be. How ever the guy never could get Rogue right it would give the dream away. Of course, something or another always would but Rouge gave it instantly. She didn't know why.

She thought it was because of how she looked at the shadow mage. Hugging her knees, she thought about the red eyed young man. He was strong and silent and chivalrous. He amazed her, but he would never be with her. Especially now that she was a monster.

How little she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to apologize for the super long wait hope you enjoy the new chapter. I wanted to establish the other side stories going on. The third will be more on Lucy's magic changes and the changes in her personality. This event has changed everyone in the guild and i'm hoping to continue that development. So thanks for the reviews I also find her going then just popping back that is why I had this idea.

Sorry again for the wait, life got crazy for a bit. I currently working on the next hope to have it up in the next few days.


End file.
